fantasypokemonfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
FJ022
Synopsis Justin battles for the Hive Badge. Summary The match between Justin and Bugsy begins. Justin calls out his first Pokemon, Totodile, and Bugsy goes with his ace Pokemon, Scyther. Justin is surprised to see the powerful Bug-Type so soon, but Totodile is determined to defeat his foe. Justin is granted the first attack and orders Water Gun. Scyther tries to intercept the attack with Quick Attack, but the volume of Totodile's attack is too much, and Scyther is slammed. Bugsy then sees the Mystic Water on Totodile's neck, enhaving his water attacks. Justin tells Totodile to fire Water Gun, and Bugsy commands U-Turn. Scyther intercepts Totodile with a strike from her claw. She then glows and returns to Bugsy's Poke Ball. Justin immediately objects saying leaders cannot swap their Pokemon. The referee explains that the effects of U-Turn force Bugsy to recall his Pokemon and send out a new one, so the recall is valid. Bugsy then promptly send out Spinarak, who Justin scans with his dex. Justin has Totodile use Bite. Bugsy says "up" and Spinarak fires its web to one of the trees on the gym field and latches onto it. Worried, Justin has Totodile release a Water Gun, which Spinarak continues to avoid. After the powerful attack, Bugsy has Spinarak ensanre and electrocute Totodile in an Electroweb. Sentret tries to break free, but the more he struggles, the more he is shocked. Bugsy then commands Poison Sting, and Spinarak's barrage knocks out Totodile. Justin recalls Totodile for Eevee. Eevee opens with Shadow Ball, and Spinarak matches the attack with Poison Sting. Eevee uses Quick Attack, but Spirack shoots a web to another tree effectively dodging. Spinarak swings and fires an Electroweb, propelling itself back even faster. Eevee explodes the web by firing a Shadow Ball at it. Spinarak is still swinging and comes down quickly with Poison Jab. Justin has Eevee fire a Shadow Ball at point blank range. Spinarak collides with the Shadow Ball as soon as Eevee fires it and is blown back. Eevee then strikes Spinarak with Quick Attack, sends the String Spit Pokemon crashing into a tree and unable to battle. Bugsy recalls Spinarak and replaces it with Scyther. Justin recalls Eevee and sends out Hoppip, saying the Grass-Type will not allow Bugsy to use Scyther's U-Turn. Bugsy is intrigued by Justin's determination, and the referee begins the battle. Scyther uses Fury Attack. She rushes to attack Hoppip, floats around the attacks. Hoppip then uses Leech Seed, and Scyther spins with Swords Dance to repel the attack. Hoppip then uses Stun Spore and Scyther cannot dodge. She is afflicted by paralysis. Bugsy recognizes his disadvantage and commands U-Turn, but Scyther is afflicted by paralysis. Hoppip then lands a Leech Seed, which begins to constantly drain Scyther of energy and replenish Hoppip's health. Hoppip then rams Scyther with Tackle. Scyther regains some footing to land several Quick Attacks until paralysis kicks in, and Hoppip strikes with Fairy Wind. Scyther uses U-Turn, and Hoppip floats around the attack. Scyther continues to lose energy, and lunges into Quick Attack. She lands the heavy hit, but Justin has Hoppip use Fairy Wind again. Hoppip uses Fairy Wind to accelerate Scyther's descent until she crashes into the ground. A final Tackle from Hoppip renders her unable to battle. Bugsy then recalls Scyther for Butterfree, his final Pokemon. The referee begins the match, and Justin aims to paralyze Butterfree with Stun Spore, but Butterfree repels the attack with Gust before landing a Signal Beam. Hoppip recovers and uses Fairy Wind. Butterfree matches the attack with Gust. The attacks blend into a pink and gray storm until Hoppip is overpowers and consumed by the vortex. Hoppip is vulnerable and exposed, so Butterfree then strikes with Signal Beam, knocking out Hoppip. Justin promptly recalls Hoppip for Eevee who rushes out onto the field. When the battle resumes, Eevee uses Shadow Ball, but a surprise Protect from Butterfree delays the attack. Butterfree then poisons Eevee with Poison Powder. A purple mark appears on Eevee's face, symbolizing the poison. Butterfree then blasts the stunned Eevee with Signal Beam. Eevee dashes with Quick Attack, but Butterfree flies up, out of Eevee's range. Justin begins to realize Bugsy's strategy. Butterfree uses long-ranged attacks and keeps itself high up to evade physical attacks. Protect is for the long-ranged attacks such as Eevee's Shadow Ball. In the meantime, Eevee's poisoned states will eventually defeat it. Justin believes the battle is between himself and time. Justin wonders how to win without being reckless. Buttefree launches a Signal Beam, and Eevee dodges by jumping into the trees. Butterfree tracks Eevee with its Compound Eyes ability and fires a Signal Beam, which Eevee blocks with Shadow Ball, resulting in an explosion. Butterfree aims for another Signal Beam, but Eevee dodges with Double Team. Butterfree uses its ability to track the real Eevee, but Eevee uses the interval to land a Shadow Ball. Eevee and his clones leap into Quick Attack, and Butterfree blows away the clones with Gust, but the real Eevee is not among them. The real Eevee strikes Butterfree's wing with Shadow Ball, causing Buttfree to fall. Eevee suffers from poison but recovers to hammer more Shadow Balls. Butterfree blocks the attacks with Protect until the green shield gives out and Butterfree is struck. Eevee dashes with Quick Attack. Butterfree fires a Signal Beam, which Eevee narrowsly dodges at his high speed. He strikes Butterfree, sending him crashing into a tree and unable to battle. Justin wins the close encounter and earns the Hive Badge. Major Events *Justin's Hoppip is revealed to know Tackle *Justin battles and defeats Leader Bugsy of Azalea Town to earn the Hive Badge For a list of all major events in this anime, please see Major Events (First Journey). Characters Humans *Justin *Bugsy *Referee Pokemon *Eevee (Justin's) *Totodile (Justin's) *Hoppip (Justin's) *Scyther (Bugsy's) *Spinarak (Bugsy's) *Butterfree (Bugsy's) *Caterpie *Weedle *Metapod *Ariados *Swadloon *Combee Category:First Journey Category:Episodes with Gym Battles